All in Love is fair
by SodasGurl
Summary: *Chapter 10 is up finally*. Darry meets a girl but the only thing is she has a kid what does Darry do and does this girl feel the same way about him Finally came up with a title.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is another story I promised a friend. Its about Darry =) Ummm I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know now on to the story.  
  
  
  
Darry sighed as he sat down in his chair. He had just gotten home from a hard day at work and just wanted to relax. Soda and Pony were in their room with Steve and Two-Bit talking so Darry could have the living room to himself. He was reading the paper when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer when he saw a little girl and an older woman about his age.  
  
"Can I help you?" Darry looked at the woman standing in front of him. She had long blond hair and soft brown eyes. She smiled and looked down at the little girl who looked just like her.  
  
"My daughters preschool is having a bake sale and we are going door to door to see if anyone wants to buy something." Darry smiled at the woman and knelt down next to the girl.  
  
"Really? Well what kind of things are you selling?" The little girl hid behind her mothers skirt and held out a box of cookies.  
  
"Mmmm cookies how much are they?" The little girl held up 2 fingers and the woman laughed softly.  
  
"There 2 dollars a box." Darry looked up at her a smiled. He stood up and reached for his wallet pulling out 6 dollars.  
  
"I have 2 brothers that are both pigs I might as well get 3 boxes one for each of us." The woman smiled and handed him 3 boxes of cookies.  
  
"Your daughters cute. And forgive me if I sound rude but you don't look old enough to be a mother." The woman blushed and looked in Darry's eyes.  
  
"I know I mean I'm only 20 but I made some mistakes when I was younger but I wouldn't give up my little girl for anything. I love her too much." Darry smiled and looked down at the little girl who was still hiding.  
  
"I've been raising my brothers since our parents were killed so I know how hard it can be raising kids at a young age." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well we better get going we still have a few more houses to go to." Darry's smile faded as she started to walk away.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't get your name." She said turning around.  
  
"Darry Curtis. What's yours?"  
  
"Savannah Smith and this is Maggie. It was nice meeting you Darry." He smiled and watched her leave.  
  
"Savannah Smith." He repeated softly to himself. He sat down and picked up a phone book to see if she was in it. He found her name but no sign of a husbands name. Darry smiled to himself as Soda and Pony came in to see who was at the door  
  
"OH Dar you got cookies." Soda laughed picking up a box and retreating back to his room with Pony and his box. Darry laughed softly as he watched them go. He didn't want the cookies right now he wanted to see Savannah again.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm stuck sorry that chapter sucked I'm working on making it better please R&R thanx. peace 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok again I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know. Now on to the story  
  
Later on that night Darry was in the kitchen making dinner when Soda came walking in with an empty box of cookies.  
  
"Hey Dar where did you get these cookies I need more I ran out." Darry looked at him in surprise and shook his head.  
  
"You ate all those cookies already I just got them today."  
  
"Well Two-Bit and Steve took some too and Pony wont let anyone have any of his." Darry laughed softly and turned back to his cooking.  
  
"I got them from this little girl who was selling them for her school." Soda laughed and threw away the empty box.  
  
"A fundraiser you never help out with fundraisers what changed your mind?" Darry looked at him before smiling.  
  
"Well the girls mother was very convincing."  
  
"Oh so you were busy checking out the mom and ended up buying 3 boxes of cookies?"  
  
"And your point is?" Soda just laughed and slapped his brother playfully on the back.  
  
"Way to go Dar finally found a woman your interested in. Why don't you call her up for a date or something and maybe get some more cookies for your poor starving brothers." Darry turned around and looked at Soda smiling.  
  
"That's all you want is food you don't care about me being happy. Besides I cant go out with her. I don't want her to have to try to find a babysitter."  
  
"Me and Pony will watch the kid for ya. And no I do care about you being happy but I care about getting food too. Speaking of when's dinner?" Darry turned and tossed a spoon to Soda.  
  
"Whenever you finish it." Soda stood there in shock as Darry wiped his hands and walked towards the living room.  
  
"And what do you plan to do Superman?" Darry turned and glared at him before cracking a grin.  
  
"I plan on calling Savannah. But if she does go out with me and leave Maggie with you guys you better not let anything happen to her."  
  
"Sure thing Dar. Oh and you owe me for finishing cooking tonight."  
  
"Owe you what?" Darry asked picking up the phone book  
  
"More cookies."  
  
"Fine just watch the food and don't burn it."  
  
"Yes." Soda said to himself turning his attention to the food on the stove. Darry was making breakfast for dinner. Usually this was Sodas favorite kind of dinner but something was missing. Soda got down the green food coloring and added some to the mix for the pancakes.  
  
"There that's better." He said softly before putting them in the pan to cook.  
  
Darry picked up the phone and dialed the number in front of him.  
  
"Hello?" A woman picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for Savannah Smith?" Darry asked hoping he was right about her being single.  
  
"This is she who is this?"  
  
"Darry from earlier today I bought some cookies." She laughed slightly  
  
"Oh yea I remember now you're the only one that bought any all day."  
  
"Really I don't see why no one else would buy any my brothers already ate all theirs." She laughed again and Darry sighed in relief that he had the right number.  
  
"So is there a special reason why you called or did you want more cookies or what?"  
  
"Actually both. My brother wants more cookies and I know this is sudden considering we just met but I was wondering if maybe I could take you out to dinner this weekend." There was a pause before she spoke again.  
  
"I would love to go to dinner but I cant I would have to find a babysitter for Maggie and I really don't have the money for one I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about a sitter my brothers can watch her one is 17 and somewhat responsible and the other one is 15 and he's very responsible so she'll be in good hands at least with Pony I can always tell Soda to stay away from her or better yet lock him in his room." Savannah laughed  
  
"Then sure I'd love to go to dinner with you. How about Maggie and I come by your house around seven on Saturday? And I'll bring some cookies for your brothers too only this time I'll make them myself as payment for watching Maggie."  
  
"They'll like that. I'll see you Friday. You remember which house right?"  
  
"Yes I can find it I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and sighed. Gosh he was cute. She went to tell Maggie that she was going out that weekend and that she was gonna stay with his brothers.  
  
******* (Back at the Curtis house)  
  
Darry set the phone down. He sighed as he walked back into the kitchen eyeing Sodas pancakes.  
  
"So how did it go?" Soda asked setting the table  
  
"Better than your pancakes. I have a date this weekend and you and Pony are watching Maggie, well Pony is I don't know if you should." Soda laughed a sarcastic laugh and finished setting the table.  
  
"Darry don't worry about the Kid she'll be fine, me and Pony will watch her for you just go out and have fun I'll take care of everything."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about. Fine I trust you but if anything happens to Maggie I'll beat the tar out of ya." Soda laughed and Called for everyone to come eat.  
  
Pony came in and sat down looking at the pancakes.  
  
"Soda could you use a different color for the pancakes next time. I mean I don't mind colored food but green looks kinda. well."  
  
"Sick" two-Bit finished for him.  
  
"I'm sorry next time you can cook Pony if you don't like the way I do it. Oh and by the way don't plan anything for this weekend were babysitting. Darry's going out on a date." Pony looked over at Darry and grinned.  
  
"Way to go Dar but why are we babysitting if Darry's going on a date?"  
  
"Because his new girl has a kid." Soda grinned and sat down next to Steve and started in on hid dinner.  
  
"She's got a kid how old is this woman Dar?' Two-Bit asked between bites of food.  
  
"She's twenty. But don't make a big deal about her having a kid she said she made some mistakes but she really cares about Maggie. Plus she's cute." Darry sighed thinking of Savannah  
  
"Which one the kid or her?" Steve asked throwing bits of food at Soda  
  
"Both, Now will you quit throwing your food and eat please?"  
  
"Whatever." Steve mumbled between bites.  
  
After dinner Soda, Steve and Two-Bit was playing cards in the living room while Pony sat in the kitchen watching Darry wash dishes.  
  
"Dar can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure kiddo what is it?" Darry turned and looked at Pony.  
  
"What if you and this girl get serious and maybe get married someday do you think your ready to be a father? I mean other than me and Soda do you really think your ready to raise a kid?" Darry looked down at the floor and sighed.  
  
"I don't know Pony I never actually thought of that but this girl. There's just something about her and I'm willing to try." Pony smiled  
  
"Just be careful ok Dar?" Darry grinned and nodded  
  
"Sure thing little buddy, now come help me dry dishes." He tossed a towel at Pony who took it and started to help.  
  
That night Darry was laying awake in bed thinking about what Pony said. True she had a kid but he really was willing to try no matter what. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
OK next chapter will be taking place that weekend. Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories cools. Well please review and let me know what you think =) Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chapter 3 hmmm what to write about. Hey that's what I said yesterday before I wrote 4 pages =) Oh wells this one might not be as long I'm running low on ideas so if anyone has any I'll be glad to hear from you but I'll try to make this as long as I can. Ok anyway I don't own any one you know and I do own anyone you don't know now on to the story.  
  
"Darry hurry up and get out of the bathroom other people need to use it too you know." Soda yelled banging on the door. Darry stuck his head out the door and looked over at Soda.  
  
"Why don't you just use the other bathroom?" Soda pointed back at Two-Bit who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Because Two-Bit was in there for a while and I think he might have killed something and I don't plan on going in there anytime soon." Darry laughed and closed the door again.  
  
"I'll be out soon so just leave me alone." Soda sighed and looked at the clock.  
  
"Dar you've been in there for almost an hour golly I've known girls who take less time getting ready."  
  
"Haha Soda go away or you're never getting to use the bath room." Soda sighed and went back into the living room and sat down.  
  
"This girl really must be something I have never seen Darry take so long to get ready for anything." Soda said as Steve came in and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Yea tell me about it." Pony said coming in with his cookies in hand. Soda eyed the cookies for a moment before Pony pulled them away from his reach.  
  
"Don't even think about it Soda. Hey when's she suppose to be here anyway?" Soda looked over at the clock again.  
  
"Any time now Pony. Hopefully Darry will come out of the bathroom before the dates over." Darry laughed as he came out of the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
"Very funny little buddy now go do whatever it is you were needing to do." Soda started to run for the bathroom but Pony beat him to it. He slid down the wall groaning.  
  
"Pony why did ya have to do that? Come on." Darry laughed as he made sure his hair looked ok one more time. Steve and Two-Bit were both trying to hold back their laughter while they watched Darry. Darry turned suddenly as he heard a car pull up outside.  
  
"She's here now will you two please try to act decent while she's here?" Steve and Two-Bit nodded as they sat up straight. Darry sighed and opened the door as Savannah started knocking.  
  
"Hey Savannah. Hi Maggie." Darry said looking down at Maggie who went back behind her mother's skirt. Savannah laughed as Darry stepped out of the way to let them in.  
  
"I'm sorry she's kinda shy around new people." Darry smiled and looked over at the boys.  
  
"Oh Savannah this is Steve and Two-Bit. They just kinda hang around the house a lot but they aren't my brothers they're in the back hold on let me get them."  
  
"No Darry don't worry I'll get them for you."  
  
"Well thanks Steve." Hmmm maybe Steve could actually pull off acting decent for once. Steve stood up.  
  
"SODA PONY GET OUT HERE NOW!!" Ok spoke too soon Darry blushed as Savannah laughed softly. They heard the door open and then slam again Pony came out from the back.  
  
"Savannah this is my youngest brother Ponyboy. Soda must still be in the back he should be back soon." She smiled as Pony nodded. Soon after they all heard the bathroom door open again and Soda appeared in the doorway.  
  
"And this is my other brother Sodapop he's the one who already finished off his cookies." Savannah laughed as Soda blushed.  
  
"Darry stop your gonna make me sound like a pig." Darry laughed  
  
"But you are I have never seen anyone eat as much as you guys." Darry pointed to the four boys gathered in the room.  
  
"Darry I think they might like this then." Savannah said pulling two boxes of cookies out from behind her back.  
  
"I hope you will accept these as payment for watching Maggie for me I'm a little short on money at the time I'm sorry."  
  
"You bet. I mean Yes the cookies are more that enough thank you." Darry shook his head at Sodas sad attempt of trying to be kind. Soda smiled and looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Hey kiddo how old are you?" Maggie pulled her mothers skirt in front of her face and held out 4 fingers.  
  
"Ok I changed my mind Soda I think I will lock you in your room." Soda looked at Darry confused and Savannah laughed.  
  
"No Darry he's fine Maggie's just shy at first. He didn't do anything wrong. Now come on we need to get going before I have to come back and take her home and put her to bed." Darry nodded and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Bye sweetie mommy will be back soon be nice to Darry's brothers ok they'll take good care of you." Maggie nodded and hugged her mother tightly before looking up at Soda.  
  
"Hi." She said real softly and Soda smiled at her holding out his hands as if to ask if she wanted to be picked up. She walked over to him and let him lift her into the air giggling.  
  
"Well looks like they'll be ok come on let go." Savannah said following Darry out the door waving goodbye to everyone as she left.  
  
  
  
Ok that's all for now I'll continue again soon I'm sorry it wasn't longer but I got stuck =) Please R&R and let me know what you think Thanx Peace 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know now enough talking on to the story =)  
  
  
  
Darry opened the door for Savannah after he pulled up in front of his house later on that night. He was worried that something had happen all night but Savannah was having a great time. Darry gulped as he opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Soda what are you doing?" He asked as he saw Pony laying on the couch and Soda sitting on the floor with Maggie and a deck of cards.  
  
"I'm teaching her to play poker." Soda grinned but only until Maggie put her cards in front of him then his smile faded quickly.  
  
"She beat me again!" Darry laughed as Maggie got up and ran to Savannah.  
  
"Mommy Soda was telling me how to play cards and I beat him 4 times."  
  
"Really that's great honey." Savannah smiled as she looked over at Soda who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Soda why did you teach her to play poker you know better" Darry scolded.  
  
"Darry its ok she's fine it will give her something to do on out next date." Darry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Your right I'll see you next weekend then I had a great time tonight."  
  
"Me too." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and set Maggie down.  
  
"Thank you guys for babysitting for me could you again next weekend? Please I'll bring more cookies if you want." Soda smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anything for cookies." Maggie ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you Soda." She kissed him on the cheek and ran back behind Savannahs skirt.  
  
"Now Maggie why did you kiss Soda?" Savannah asked turning Maggie looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Because I saw you and Darry do it and it looked fun." Darry turned bright red and Soda fell back on the floor. Savannah laughed as she started to turn red as well.  
  
"Well I guess we better be going now I'll call you later Darry. Thanks for a great time. Bye." Darry watched her as she walked to her car and closed the door sighing.  
  
"So what happened?" Pony asked sitting up.  
  
"Well we went out to dinner and a movie and talked a lot. It was great." Pony laughed at Darry who somehow couldn't form a full sentence.  
  
"I'm going to bed I suggest you two do the same soon." Soda nodded as Darry walked in a daze back to his room. Soda smiled as he picked up the cards and put them back in the box.  
  
"Well Pon lets go to bed I've had just about enough excitement for one day." Pony laughed as he stood up.  
  
"Oh you mean having a 4 year old girl having a crush on you?" He ducked Sodas swing as they went back to their room.  
  
  
  
Ok that chapter sucked sorry everyone but I cant think of anything else =) Please review and let me know what you think Thanx. Peace 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok True 1st of 2 that I owe you and if I can somehow pull off two chapters in one day you owe me my chapter =) ok I'll stop talking about stuff only me and True would know about and get to the story you all know who I own so I'm not gonna say it. Golly I didn't think people would like this story that much but I'm getting really good reviews please keep them coming.  
  
  
  
The next morning Darry was in the kitchen whistling while he made breakfast. Soda came in and looked at him sleepily.  
  
"Dar don't you think it's a little early for breakfast?" Darry looked over at him smiling  
  
"What makes you think that little buddy?" Soda looked out the window and sighed heavily.  
  
"Oh nothing only the fact that it's still dark outside and the clock says four o'clock.  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep and I figured I'd get an early start on breakfast and if its so early what are you doing up?" Soda slumped down in a chair and looked up at Darry.  
  
"Well your whistling and singing was keeping me up." Darry laughed as he flipped a pancake high into the air and catching it.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you could do that." Soda said as he watched Darry flip stuff.  
  
"Neither did I but look I guess I can." Darry laughed as he turned back to Soda.  
  
"Darry you're awfully happy what exactly happened on your date or do I want to know?" Darry sighed happily and Sat down across from Soda.  
  
"Nothing like what you're thinking happened but I did have an amazing night. Still want to know?" Soda nodded as he picked up one of his cookies from the center of the table. Darry smiled and turned off the stove so the food wouldn't burn.  
  
"Well we went to dinner and talked for a while." Soda rolled his eyes and waved his hand for Darry to get to the interesting stuff. Darry laughed and went on.  
  
"Well then we went to a movie and couldn't talk there so she contented herself with pulling my arm around her shoulder. And after the movie we drove around for a while and well." Soda perked up a little as Darry stopped talking.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Darry smiled and pulled his shirt off to the side showing Soda the marks on his shoulders and neck.  
  
"Wait a minute how is it I got in trouble for one hickey when Sandy was still here but you look like a leper and am I supposed to be fine with this?" Darry laughed softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Soda I guess we just got caught up in the moment." Darry sighed and Soda smiled.  
  
"Its alright Dar I forgive you. But you did just meet this girl don't you think your rushing it just a little?" Darry smiled and stood up ruffling Sodas hair.  
  
"Don't worry little buddy I'll be fine we're not gonna take it too fast. It's just kissing."  
  
"And sucking on each others necks?" Soda asked sitting back starting another cookie.  
  
"Soda are you ok with me going out with her?" Soda stood up and grabbed another cookie before walking to the hallway. He stopped and turned to Darry.  
  
"No I'm happy you're getting out again I just don't want to see you get hurt if you move into this relationship too fast." He grinned as he turned back around.  
  
"Oh and Dar stop cooking at 4 in the morning and go to bed." Darry smiled and nodded as he watched Soda go back to his room.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now I'll post the next one as soon as I finish it =) now everyone can get back to their milkshake wishes and hamburger dreams. Sorry I heard that somewhere and I wanted to say it I love the old soda shops and that reminds me of them =) please review Peace 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok you all know who I own and who I don't own this is the 2nd part I owe True so. yea I don't know how long it will be since I'm low on ideas for now I have one for later on but I'm gonna shut up now and write =) And I know its weird Soda is being the responsible one here but hey he has to grow up sometime. wait no he doesn't what was I thinking Ummm I'll think of someway for Soda to go back to his old self soon. I'm just gonna shut up now.  
  
  
  
Pony walked into the kitchen later on that morning after the sun had actually come up. Darry had already left for work and his early morning breakfast was still sitting on the table. Pony smiled as he walked over to get some for himself and frowned when it was cold.  
  
"When did Darry cook this it shouldn't be cold yet." He shrugged and put it in the microwave {I don't care if they had one or not they do now =)} and Soda drug himself in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll cook fresh breakfast Pony don't worry. Darry made that at four this morning." Pony looked at him as he set the plate back down unsure of it now.  
  
"Why was he up at four cooking?" Soda sighed and turned on the stove.  
  
"He was thinking about that chick. I came in here to see what he was doing and he told me about what happened. He was just really happy that's all." Pony nodded and went into the living room to turn the TV on. Steve was lying on the couch and refused to get up so Pony went back into the kitchen with Soda.  
  
"Hey I thought you went to watch TV." Pony shrugged and pointed to the living room.  
  
"Steve's hogging the couch and I cant." Soda laughed and grinned a mischievous grin.  
  
"Want to know how to wake him up?" Pony nodded and grinned knowing his brother was up to something. Soda grabbed a glass of water and walked into the living room. Standing above Steve he started to hand the glass to Pony who shook his head quickly.  
  
"No way if I do it he'll kill me." Soda laughed and knelt down next to Steve  
  
"Fine I will." He held the glass up and slowly tilted it over Steve's face letting it drip slowly.  
  
Steve reached up to wipe his face and roll over but ended up falling off the couch and falling back asleep on his stomach. Soda laughed an stepped over him to sit on the couch.  
  
"There ya go Pony now you have the couch and." Soda propped his feet up on Steve's back.  
  
"A footstool." Pony laughed as Steve groaned and looked up at Soda angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there B/C I'm still stuck but I'll write more soon =) Please review and let me know what you think Thanx. I did it I finished 2 chapters in less than 24 hours. True you owe me a new chapter now =) lol I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is yet another chapter of my Darry story lol you all know who I own so on to the story YEA!!!!!  
  
  
  
The week continued about the same, Darry would talk to Savannah on the phone every night and talk about the weekend when they would be going out again. Soda and Pony had to hear about it every night too. When the weekend finally came Darry was taking his time in the bathroom again. Two-Bit was to stay away from the other bathroom so Pony and Soda wouldn't complain.  
  
The doorbell rang while Darry was still in the bathroom and Soda answered it.  
  
"Hey Soda is Darry ready yet?" Savannah greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Nope not yet he's still in the bathroom." Soda grinned and looked down at Maggie who was wearing a cute little party dress.  
  
"And what are you so dressed up for kiddo?" Soda asked kneeling down to her level.  
  
"For you." Soda looked at her shocked them managed a small smile.  
  
"Why would you want to be so dressed up for me?" Maggie grinned and Savannah took over.  
  
"Soda she kinda has a little girl crush on you. I hope that's not going to be a problem for you I tried talking her out of it but." Soda blushed and Pony started laughing.  
  
"No he has no problem he always has girls of all ages after him." Pony managed to get out between breaths. Darry came out before Soda could jump on Pony and stood in between them.  
  
"Ok I'm here now are you ready?" Savannah smiled and kissed Maggie on the top of her head.  
  
"Now you be good for Soda and Pony tonight ok?" Maggie nodded and ran inside grabbing hold of Sodas shirt and waving goodbye. Soda managed a nervous grin as he waved bye to his brother.  
  
********** (Darry's date)  
  
Darry and Savannah went to a club to go dancing and have a few drinks. They were dancing to a slower song when someone came up behind Savannah jerking her around to face him.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" The man was drunk and still holding Savannah's arm tightly.  
  
"Paul go away I have a restraining order against you if you haven't forgotten." Darry looked at the two of them in shock then pushed the man away.  
  
"Who do you think you are treating her like that?" Darry shouted at the guy.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." The guy replied and Darry looked over at Savannah.  
  
"You are not my boyfriend I dumped you almost a year ago now get out of my life." Savannah screamed above the music. A security guard heard her and came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Is there a problem here miss?" Savannah nodded and pointed to Paul.  
  
"Yes Sir I have a restraining order against him and he's trying to cause trouble and he's drunk." The officer nodded and escorted the man away. Savannah sighed and turned back to Darry.  
  
"Darry I am so sorry about all this I thought he would be smart enough to stay away from me but I guess not." Darry looked at her confused before speaking.  
  
"Who is he anyway?" Savannah looked down at the ground and sighed softly.  
  
"He's Maggie's father."  
  
  
  
OK stopping there I think I have a plan but I'll have to see how it goes please review =) Peace 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I am finally updating this will probably be a short chapter just to get me going again. But first people wanted to see what happens on Darry's date now you want to see what happens with Soda babysitting. This is great oh and I have an idea now I love causing trouble and am probably gonna get killed for this but oh well =) I'm just giving Darry a few more problems. Oh and since I am really bad at coming up with names I'm using my name but its not me =) please R&R. Thanx.  
  
  
  
Darry came home that night to find Sodas present girlfriend Sabrina sitting on the couch with Soda asleep next to her and Maggie sitting on his lap listening to Sabrina read her a book.  
  
"Hey Rina I haven't seen you around in a while." Darry said tossing his jacket to a nearby chair. Sabrina looked up and smiled nudging Soda in the ribs to wake him up.  
  
"Hey Dar." Soda said yawning.  
  
"I haven't had a lot of free time lately, I go see Soda at the DX every once in a while but I've been pretty busy." Soda nodded and put an arm around her causing Maggie to frown and start pouting.  
  
"Oh Maggie I'm sorry, Soda let go for a while." Sabrina said turning to Soda as Maggie grinned and latched on to his waist.  
  
Come on Maggie we need to go home now honey." Savannah said from the doorway where she was standing. Maggie nodded giving Soda one last hug before waving bye to Sabrina and Pony and running to her mother's arms.  
  
Oh Savannah before you leave this is Sabrina, Sodas girlfriend." Savannah nodded to Sabrina and smiled.  
  
"Its nice to meet you, your pretty good with children." Sabrina smiled and looked down at Soda who wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"Well I figured I better practice, I'll have my own soon." Darry's eyes went wide and Sodas head snapped back around.  
  
"What do you mean soon?" Darry asked and Sabrina looked at Soda who had stood up next to her.  
  
"You said you told him." Soda gulped and slowly shook his head.  
  
"I better go." Savannah said kissing Darry on the cheek and turning out the door.  
  
"Yea me too." Pony added quickly retreating to his room.  
  
"Dar I meant to tell you but you were always too busy, and I didn't," Soda began but Darry held up a hand and cut him off.  
  
So you two are gonna have a kid?" Darry asked his voice raising. Sabrina nodded slowly and Soda grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Dar."  
  
"Is that all you can say? I met Maggie's father tonight, he doesn't seem to happy with me going out with Savannah, and now I find out My younger brother is going to be a father before he's eighteen." Soda sighed and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"I don't even want to talk about it right now I'm too tired." Darry continued.  
  
"Dar Rina needs a place to stay." Soda added slowly hoping Darry wouldn't get mad again.  
  
"What happened at your house?" Darry asked, her parents seemed like nice people why couldn't she stay there?  
  
"I told my mother about the baby tonight and her new boyfriend she's been seeing got mad and she's too afraid to stand up to him and kicked me out." Darry sighed softly and sat across from Soda and Sabrina.  
  
"I'm sorry Rina, you can stay here tonight, you can have my room I'll sleep on the couch." Sabrina started to object to Darry giving up his room but decided not to.  
  
"Thanks Dar." He smiled as Her and Soda stood up. They parted their separate ways at the hallway and Darry tried to get comfortable on the couch. He was almost asleep on the couch when there was a loud bang on the door. When he opened it there was a brick with a note wrapped around it. Darry picked up the note as Soda, Pony and Sabrina came back into the living room.  
  
"What does it say?" Pony asked coming up next to Darry  
  
"Stay away from Savannah or else, and warn your brother the same about Sabrina." Darry glanced back at Soda who was holding Sabrina close.  
  
"What does he mean keep you two away from each other?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there. If you think about it I'm sure you can figure out what's going on =) Please review and tell me what you think =) Thanx Peace 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok next chapter I got kicked offline because my grandma needed the phone so I have time to write without distraction. =) Anyway you know who I own and who I don't so on with the story.  
  
  
  
Sabrina shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, who's it from?" Darry shrugged and turned the paper over.  
  
"It doesn't say." Soda frowned and sat on the couch.  
  
"If it doesn't say who its from how are we gonna find out what's going on?" Sabrina sat next to Soda and Darry sighed.  
  
"I don't know buddy. But I have an idea who it was." Soda lifted his head up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Savannah's ex-boyfriend Paul. Remember I said we ran into him earlier? Well he doesn't seem to happy with me going out with Savannah." Soda nodded.  
  
"That would make sense, Right babe?" he turned to Sabrina whose eyes had gotten wide.  
  
"What's wrong Rina?" Darry asked walking over to her.  
  
"That would make sense, my moms new boyfriends name is Paul. Could it be the same Paul?" Darry nodded.  
  
"Could be, that would explain how he knows about you and Soda." Soda wrapped an arm around Sabrina and Darry fell back into his chair while Pony sat on the other side of Soda.  
  
"What are we gonna do Dar?" Pony asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"I don't know buddy, we could go to the police?" Rina shook her head.  
  
"No Paul will know its us that told we cant go to the police." Darry looked at Rina confused she seemed really shaken up about going to the cops about him.  
  
"Rina why can't we go the cops? If we do he'll go to jail and we don't have to worry about him." Pony asked and Rina shook her head again.  
  
"We just can't trust me."  
  
"Rina is there something wrong? Something that you're not telling us?" Rina looked up at Soda fearfully.  
  
"No nothing, we just can't go to the cops." Darry sighed.  
  
"Then what are we gonna do?"  
  
  
  
Ok stopping there I do have somewhat of a plan on why Rina is so shaken up about going to the cops but I can't tell you yet. =) Anyway sorry that was short please review =) Thanx. Peace 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I'm updating finally, sorry I'm really kinda pissed and depressed right now so that's why I've been updating everything or at least as much as I can anyway this is just mainly explaining what's going on. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I sighed and sat down on Darry's bed I wanted to tell Soda and Darry what was going on with Paul but I couldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rina get in here!" I looked up from my book as moms new boyfriend yelled for me. I sighed and marked my place before getting up and going to the living room.  
  
"What took you so long?" I shook my head slowly  
  
"Sorry I was reading and I had to save my place, I tried to hurry." He sighed and stood up coming over to me. I looked around for mom but her car was gone from the front yard.  
  
"When I call for you I expect you to come as soon as I do." I gulped as he backed me against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry it wont happen again." I said as he put a hand on either side of me so I couldn't get away.  
  
"You know you look an awful lot like your mom." He said tracing his finger along my jaw line.  
  
"Paul please stop, your scaring me." I said trying to get away but he caught my shoulders and pushed me against the wall again  
  
"You don't want me to stop." I said removing his hands from my shoulders and began to move down my body. I whimpered and tried to run again as a car pulled up outside and the horn honked, mom was home. I sighed with relief and Paul grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't you tell ANYONE about this or I'll make sure you never tell another secret again." He pulled me close and draped an arm over my shoulder as mom came in.  
  
"Hey honey, while you were out Rina and I had some good quality bonding time didn't we?" I nodded slowly in agreement in fear of what would happen if I didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by another knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." I called and Soda walked in, he looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he tilted his head towards the living room.  
  
"Savannahs in there." I looked at him confused before following him. When we got to the living room Savannah was sitting on the couch, she had bruises all over her face and arms and her makeup was smeared from crying.  
  
"Savannah what's wrong?" I asked shocked and she started crying harder as Darry wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Maggie's gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger, what did ya think?? Please review and let me know I'll try to update again soon.  
  
~Rina~ 


End file.
